


Heated Moments

by TheShatteredRose



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 新・世界樹の迷宮2 ファフニールの騎士 | Etrian Odyssey Untold 2: The Fafnir Knight
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/pseuds/TheShatteredRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick kissy little drabble because we deserve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Moments

“Flavio, a quick word.”

Pausing in his chat with Hanna, Flavio looked over to the stairs of the inn to see Fafnir standing at the bottom step, motioning slightly with his chin to his room upstairs. Flavio felt his heart skip a beat and he swallowed back the thrill of anticipation. He quickly turned back to Hanna, muttering a farewell before excusing himself and walking to Fafnir, mindful of his steps so he wouldn’t appear that he was in a hurry.

Following Fafnir upstairs, Flavio didn’t utter a word; he was too busy trying to slow his rapidly beating heart. But it proved difficult, especially when Fafnir led him to his room and opened the door, again motioning with his head for Flavio to enter.

So he did. He stepped inside and turned to wait for Fafnir to also enter.

The second Fafnir closed the door with an almost inaudible click; Flavio felt an arm slip across his back, quickly pulling him against a taut chest. A pair of lips was quickly pressed against his and Flavio closed his eyes, uttering a soft sigh of contentment. He pressed himself against Fafnir, slipping his hands over his chest, his fingers trailing over his collarbone as their lips moved against each other’s. All he could think of was how amazing it felt to have Fafnir’s lips against his, to have his arms wrapped tightly, lovingly, around him.

All thought soon left him when he felt Fafnir pulled back ever so slightly just to run his tongue over his lips before gently nibbling on his bottom lip with his teeth. Uttering another soft sigh, Flavio moved his arms to drape around Fafnir’s neck, holding on tightly as he didn’t trust his legs not to buckle beneath him.

Embarrassingly, Flavio found himself uttering a small whine when Fafnir slipped his tongue into his mouth, immediately seeking out his own and caressing it with expert ease. Holding onto Fafnir tightly, Flavio gripped the back of his shirt with one hand while the other entangled into his soft, white hair.

The kiss soon turned hot and frantic, lips moving hurriedly over the other’s, panting as they pull back for a moment to draw air into their lungs, tilting their heads to a new angle before their mouths enclosed over each other’s once more. His heart was thundering in his chest and his body burned with a need that only Fafnir could induce, and ultimately satisfy.

Flavio hadn’t any idea that they were moving, relentlessly tugging at each other’s clothes, until he felt the edge of the bed hit the back of his knees, causing them to buckle. But, even as he fell onto the bed, Fafnir on top of him, it did nothing to pull them apart. In fact, Flavio felt another sigh pass his lips, from both the mindless bliss and relief that he no longer was standing. The feel of Fafnir’s lips, the way he touched him, the intimacy of his hold, his body moulding against his – it made him forget everything.

Sinking against the mattress, Flavio gasped softly when Fafnir finally tore his mouth away from his. He took in a sharp intake of air, clutching at the sheets with his hands when Fafnir turned his attention to the sensitive skin of his neck. He moaned lowly and arched his back off the bed when Fafnir effortlessly found that spot of weakness, in the nook of his shoulder and neck.

The last coherent thought Flavio had before falling into mindless bliss was silently hoping that Fafnir had locked the door.


End file.
